The Moment I Knew
by longlivetonight
Summary: And what do you do when the one who means the most to you is the one who didn't show? Inspired by: Taylor Swift's song , The moment I knew. Major: Jaylor. Minor: Niley, Jelena.
1. Chapter 1

I tied my curly hair in messy ponytail and picked up my phone from the bed. I walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen, pressing the digits on my phone that I knew by heart. I put the phone to my ear and removed a carton of grape juice. I also took a glass and poured some grape juice in it.

It was my birthday I wanted to make sure my boyfriend was coming. It was not gonna be big, just close friends. None of my close family could come.

'Hey, Joe. Where are you? The party begins in six hours.' I said, already excited.

His phone sounded as if he was in a hurry 'I know. I am doing an interview. I will call you later. Okay?'

I asked, my heart beating a little fast, 'you will be here, right?'

His voice sounded soft now, 'Babe I will be there. Love you.'

I smiled, somehow convinced 'I love you more.'

Joe chuckled and then the phone disconnected. I sighed,sipping the juice out of the glass. I tried to push back the broken feeling which doubted that Joe would come because of the history. He never showed up or was always late whenever there was an important event for me. Like a album launch party or just a family get togethers.

But this time things sure were different. It's my 21st birthday party and our relationship has kind of grown. We have been together for almost 3 years now.

I gazed out of the kitchen window, the snow had covered my lawn and it looked like heaven. I put my glass down in the sink, wore my boots that were lying on the floor and a coat to protect my body from the cold shivering winds that were blowing outside. I opened the back door and the freezing air made my body shivered.

I slowly walked out in the lawn, enchanted by the feel of snow under my boots. I hugged myself and spoke to the air 'Happy birthday, Taylor!'

I heard a car arriving and sure enough it parked right in my property. I walked around the house to the front side. Sure enough Nick's mercedes was standing there. Nick stepped out of the passenger seat and then walked to the passenger seat and helped her out.

'Oh my ', I heard myself saying as I looked at Miley's belly. It had grown much.

'Hey happy birfffday' Miley said hugging me.

Nick was next, 'Happy birthday, Tay!'

I smiled big 'Oh thank you guys so much.'

'We are here to help you setup things' Nick said.

We started walking towards the house 'Oh there is nothing much y

to do except put the food that will arrive in a while in trays. I have got some guys to handle the cocktails.'

Miley walked in the house 'Well then we can just talk. Oh I need to pee.'

Miley walked away to my bedroom and I and Nick sat on the couch.

'She has got real big...' I whispered.

'Don't mention it in front of her. She will kill you. I died yesterday. Twice.'

I put my hand on my mouth, laughing. 'Has the baby started kicking yet?'

'Nope.' Nick said, keeping an eye at my bedroom door. 'The doctor said not to worry. Some babies are just lazy.'

'And as its a Jonas baby I agree.' I joked.

'Hey whats that suppose to mean?'

'Oh please,' I said rolling my eyes, 'I had to practically kick Hoe out of his bed on your wedding day.'

Nick nodded 'Worst best man ever. See the irony?'

'Yes! I always do.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you LovingIsMyGame, Kat and MnM16 for the reviews. It made me smile throughout the day. **

* * *

Miley walked in the living room, supporting her belly with her tiny hands. I quickly got up from the couch to give her a seat.

I noticed some sweat on her forehead. I said, slightly worried 'Are you alright, Miles?'

Nick took her hand between his and started rubbing it between his hands. I did the same with her other hand.

Surprisingly, she took away her hands 'I am not having a baby right now. God you both are dramatic.'

Nick gave her a look which I could only think meant 'are you out of your mind?'. Nick was a worried husband, I concluded.

I sat back on the chair and asked Miley 'Do you need anything?'

'No. I think the baby is moving.' She said, a smile forming on her face.

'OMG! Really?' Nick put his hands on her belly, feeling the baby.

I looked at her belly in awe. Pregnant women always excited me. Okay that came out wrong. I just mean I love how the babies grow inside and all the process. That's a reason I keep hanging with Miley a lot lately. Her shifting moods, unpredictable fits all made me awe. I keep thinking what I will be like when I get pregnant. Since, Joe didn't wanna even talk about baby at the moment; I pushed my thoughts away and concentrated on Miley.

'It's not kicking.' Nick complained, his hands still on her belly.

'Give it some time,' Miley said resting her head on the back of the couch. 'It's a Jonas baby. It will take time to process things.'

'Now you girls really need to stop underestimating us. We did score hot girls like you.' Nick replied.

I threw a cushion at him 'Scored? Oh please! You fell hopelessly in love with us and couldn't get over it.'

Nick made a face, as if to vomit, which earned him a smack on his head by Miley.

Nick stood up, stretched 'I am gonna play the Xbox now. Call me if you need me.'

He walked away to my den. Now you would think why there is an Xbox in my den. I didn't bring it. Joe did. Every time he comes over and we are spending time with each other, a song would come to me and I would just walk to my guitar, sit on the porch and wouldn't come back. So in that mean time he would play video games.

Well first he used to stop me, and I would throw a fit that he doesn't want me to write hit songs but then he became smart enough not to stop me.

The party was about to begin. It was in my living room. Miley and Nick were busy giving last minute orders to the person in charge of the bar. I could literally hear Miley from the living room to my bedroom.

'No matter how famous or how big celebrity the person is. No underage should be given alcohol. Am I clear?'

I heard a muffled reply from the guy, 'Yes Mrs. Jonas.'

I rolled my eyes and walked to the dressing table. I checked myself in the full length mirror. The red satin dress, perfectly made my face and body glow. The bodice fitted me perfectly and the skirt aligned with my knees. I put my regular mascara and eyeshade. I put some light red rough on my cheeks, making them glow. Finally, my favorite shade of red lipstick was on the table ready to paint my lips.

I applied it, pressed my lips against each other and smiled. Joe is gonna fall more in love today with me, I thought excited.

I walked out of my room, already hearing people talking. As I entered the living room, I could smell the wine, people talking.

'Hey Happy Birthday, Taylor.' Emma said, hugging me.

An hour went by, with people coming and some really fun dancing in the middle of the living room. Though Miley's strict instruction to the bartender for underage drinking, I could see Nick with a bottle of beer in his hand.

I walked to him, 'Hey give me that.'

He took a huge sip 'Oh come on please! I want to drink.'

I warned him 'No.' I snatched the bottle out of his hands 'Get something a 20 year old can drink.'

I walked over to the bar, hugging few people and some awkward dancing.

'Hey' I said to the bartender 'Miley told you no to giving this out to underage. What are you thinking?'

I don't get angry much but three important people hadn't come yet. I walked away, hearing the bartender mumble sorry.

Finally I heard a laughter that always caught my ear, yes my second best friend, Selena.

She came walking towards me, her one arm linked with Miley and other hand holding little Jazzy's hand.

Jazzy got free of Selena's hand and ran towards me. I picked her up and she hugged me 'Happy birthday, Taylor!'

'Awe thank you, honey' I kissed her on each cheek. Selena came and I gave her the best I hug I could, holding Jazzy, since she didn't want me to put her down.

'Looking red hot, birthday girl.' Selena said. 'By the way where is your good for nothing boyfriend?'

I looked at the door, expecting him to enter any time with 'baby I am here smile.'

'He should be here. Where is Justin?'

Selena looked around and said simply 'I lost him.'

Miley said, looking behind me 'There he is.'

Justin hugged me, 'Happy birthday Tay.'

'Thank you.'

He hugged Miley and pecked Selena on the lips and stood beside her.

'Where is Jaxon?' he asked Selena.

Selena arched her brows 'He was with you.'

'No…Oh shit.' With that they both ran away, franticly searching Jaxon in my crowded living room.

Miley laughed 'Think what will happen when they have their own kids.'

'They will lose one even if they have only one child.' I joked.

Jazzy said 'I also want to put on red lipstick.'

'Oh come on I will get you that.' Miley said, stretching her hand. I put Jazzy down and she held Miley's hand.

'It's on my dressing table.' I said walking away to meet some friends that had just arrived.

Another hour passed with the same routine. People drinking and dancing and my eyes glued to the door.

I dialed his number on my phone, walking away from the crowd.

It went to voicemail. 'Joe where are you? Everyone is asking about you. I want …' my voice was almost breaking. Same thing again. Repeating history and I was getting sick of it. I punched the end button.

Tears started flowing down my cheeks. I walked to my room, in my bathroom. I sat on the bathroom floor, not caring about ruining my dress. The one who should have seen me in this, complimented and kissed me and whispered 'I love you' is not here. I took my face in my hands.

After what seemed like a millennium, someone knocked on the door.

'I almost thought you fled your own party.' Selena said, entering.

'Taylor what's wrong?' Nick asked also entering the bathroom.

Selena gave him a look 'Your brother! Where the hell is he? I am gonna kick his butt for breaking her.'

Nick sat beside me on the floor, putting his arm around my shoulder, 'Hey! You know him, right. He is always late.'

I sobbed 'But he said he'd be here.'

'I know. Common we all are here. Lets not let my stupid brother ruin your day.'

Selena added 'It's time to cut cake.'

Tears streamed down my face. Selena walked to my room and got some tissues. She wiped my face, making it look decent after all the damage the tears had done.

Nick got up and helped me. The three of us walked out of the bathroom, out of the room.

'What were you three doing inside?' Miley asked, she might have been looking for us.

Selena put her arm around her shoulders 'We had a threesome. Your husband can really manage two.'

Miley rolled her eyes 'Right.'

Selena continued, 'I mean its surprising a Jonas can do this but...'

Nick got offended 'what's with you girls always under estimating us?'

'Oh please Nick, it took you four months to get me pregnant...' Miley said, giggling.

Nick interrupted, embarrassed 'You don't need to give them details about it.'

Selena laughed, I realized her laughter was always loud 'Nick when it comes to being in bed with a Jonas, we share each detail.' She winced.

Nick pointed at us, one by one 'You, you and you are banned from using 'Jonas' word ever again.'

I laughed. For a moment forgetting about Joe and the fact that he broke his promise, again.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood there smiling but inside I was breaking. Did I even have a important place in his life? Was that all I will ever get for loving him so much? I sighed and smiled, not wanting to hint anyone that I was upset.

I searched the crowd to find Miley or Selena but couldn't place them. My eyes fell over Justin who was standing with Nick and chatting. I walked to them.

'Hey', I said taking the glass of soda out of Justin's hand and sipping it.

'Who called her?' Justin asked, looking at someone behind me. Before I could turn to look back, Selena came rushing to me and practically hurt my arm by shaking it 'Why can I see that bitch here?'

Finally I turned around to see some few feet away, a girl dressed in green, chatting with one of my friend.

My eyes were wide 'How dare she? I didn't invite her!'

Selena grabbed my arm and we marched over to her.

'What ya doing here Camille not so Belle?' Selena glared at her.

Camille pouted her lips 'How could I miss my friend's birthday.'

Selena pointed at her chest shamelessly 'So is this cleavage for Taylor? Oh it's for Joe! My bad.'

Camille's face showed anger, and I couldn't help but grin 'Now walk yourself out or I will have to call security.'

She made a face and walked to the main door. I walked to my body guard who was near the door 'Make sure she leaves my property.' I said, looking at Camille. He nodded and followed her out.

I joined Selena, Justin and Nick.

'She has guts coming up here.', Nick commented.

'Just forget it.' , I said bitterly.

'Okay everybody gather around. Time to cut the cake.' Miley said, gathering the crowd around her.

I went and stood beside Miley, in front of the chocolate cake that was shaped in a big heart with my name in the middle and what it seemed like 21 lighted candles.

'Make a wish', someone said from the back. I closed my eyes and bend down a little and wished for a happy life. I blew the candles and everyone started singing the birthday song.

'Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Taylor...'

I cut a piece of the cake and let Miley eat out of my hand. Then I offered the cake to Jazzy and Jaxon who were standing beside Miley. Jaxon dropped most of it on his shirt.

'Careful there. That is my favorite shirt', Selena complained.

'I want cake to.' Justin said, trying to it out of my hand too like a kid. He too, like Jaxon dropped some on his shirt. Everyone laughed.

'I am dating a 5 year old.' Selena joked.

* * *

I stepped out in the living room and glanced at the wall clock. It was 11:40. I sat on the couch, with my guitar. I turned on the heater with the remote that was on the centre table. I looked around the living room, it looked good. After everybody had gone home, I called in the cleaning crew and with an hour they cleaned my house.

It was late and I was tired but I couldn't sleep yet. There was this heavy heart of mine that needed to be poured out in a song. I put the G chord on my guitar with my fingers and started strumming. It was amazing how the words just started coming out and fitted in the music.

' You should've been there,

Should've burst through

the door,

With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,

And it would've felt like,

A million little shining stars had just aligned,

And I would've been so

happy.

Christmas lights glisten,

I've got my eye on the

door,

Just waiting for you to walk in,

But the time is ticking,

People ask me how I've

been

As I comb back through my memory,

How you said you'd be

here,

You said you'd be here.

And it was like slow

motion,

Standing there in my party dress,

In red lipstick,

With no one to impress,

And they're all...'

I looked up and stopped singing as I realized there was someone else in the room.

'Oh my Joe!' I screeched, clutching my chest 'You almost gave me a heart attack. How long have you been here?'

He was standing near the door. He walked in, removing his jacket and hanging it on the hanger and came and sat beside me. I put my guitar aside.

'Sorry. I used my key and I guess you didn't hear me come.' he said.

I nodded. I didn't know what to say. Should I shout at him? Or just forgive him? I didn't know so I just waited for him to speak.

'I am so sorry, Tay', he said, taking my hand in his. 'I am an ass and I know I don't deserve you but please forgive me. I just got caught up in things and everything was messing...and...just I am sorry.'

I looked at him, right in the eye 'I am sorry too. This time there is no forgiving.' My voice was breaking and so was my heart. 'Us can't work anymore.'

His eyes reflected shock, fear, pain, hurt. 'Taylor, don't do this. I love you.'

'I love you too.' I said back. 'But no Joe. I can't do this anymore.'

'So you are just gonna throw away us?' he asked, with the hope that I would change my mind.

But I was adamant this time 'No. I am going to keep our memories and treasure and cherish them forever.'

'No Taylor. Please don't break us.' he pleaded.

'Sorry' was all I could offer.

He looked away from me. Tears fresh in my eyes, I touched his chin with my hand and made him face me. I slowly brought my lips close to his and closed my eyes. He kissed me and I kissed back.

Our tongues met and I let myself feel his love for the last time. Feel his soft touch as he held my face in his hands and take in his fragrance for the last time.

We broke apart, catching our breaths.

'So this is it?' he asked sadly.

'Yes', I said.

He nodded and stood to leave. I just sat there acting as if this moment didn't mean much to me.

'Joe wait' I said, when he was about to open the living room door. 'Lets keep this to ourselves for now. I am not ready to face our families and friends and fans.'

'Okay. If you change your mind, you know where to find me.'and with that final words he walked away.

It took everything in me not to stop him. I knew coming days were not gonna be easy. I just broke up with the guy with whom I had imagined having a family with. I didn't know what was gonna happen but at that moment I decided to leave it for tomorrow.

I noticed he forgot to take his jacket. I took it and decided to put in his pile which he would come to take in a while. I felt something against the soft material of the jacket. I found a small red box in its inner pocket. I opened and what I saw made my head hurt and heart ache.

A ring, a gold ring with a big diamond in the shape of J fitted in the centre.

'Joe...' I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

I moaned as my phone rang yet again for the seventh time.

'Hello?', I groaned in my phone.

'Did you just wake up? Gosh, Taylor. You are supposed to be here in an hour.' I heard my manager, Denise Jonas; shout at the other end of the phone. She never yelled, forget about yelling at me. She was always calm and composed something I tried to learn from her. Well I might have done something to enrage her.

My eyes flew wide open 'What's the time?' I asked her as I frantically flew from my bed to my bathroom.

'It's quarter to 11. You have a photoshoot at 12. Be quick!', she yelled.

'I will be there', I said turning the tap to allow the hot water to fill in my tub.

I removed my clothes and got into the tub, letting the water loosen my muscles. I closed my eyes, slowly going a little deeper inside the tub so that my chin was touching the water surface.

The scenes from last night flashed through my mind. Our last kiss, the look on his face when he left and the almost heart attack I had when I found that ring in his jacket. What was I doing? If only he had made it on time, right now I would have been wearing that beautiful ring with his initial letter of his on my ring finger.

'Taylor?'I heard my body guard,Chris's voice through the bathroom door.

'Yes?' I said, grabbing the towel from the rack and putting it around me.

'Denise just called. She said she um wants your butt next to her in a minute.'

'Tell the driver to start the car. I will be there in a minute.

After I was sure Chris left my room, I walked to my wardrobe and took out a pink frilly top and a white pant. I put on my makeup and let my straight hair fall down, slightly brushing them.

'Lets go' I said to my driver and hopped in the back seat. Chris sat beside me. Now generally the bodyguard doesn't sit with you, you may think. But with Chris it is different. He is like family.

The day Chris was appointed as my bodyguard is one of the memorable events of my life. And believe me funny too.

**Flashback~**

**(Two months ago)**

'Yes mom I am really fine. And do me a favor and call Denise and tell her everything is under control. She must be freaking just like you. I am at Nick's place so everything is okay. Bye. Love you.' I said my phone already hot from my very long conversation with mom.

Nick was sitting on his bed, sipping coke. 'I am tired. And we still have to go through Joe.'

I rolled my eyes 'Why is he taking so long? He lives right next to you.'

'Can't find his clothes, I bet.' Nick said, casually.

'Yeah, right!' I said, sarcastically.

'Okay what happened?' Joe said rushing in the room.

'What took you so long?' I asked, really curious.

'Couldn't find my clothes.' he said simply.

'Told you!' Nick said rolling his eyes.

'Will anyone tell me what is going on?' Joe asked, frustrated.

I looked hopefully at Nick, hoping he would help me out.

'Taylor's bodyguard tried to take her snaps while she was having a shower.' Nick said slowly, making sure Joe grasped everything.

I and Nick stood there silently, waiting for Joe to snap. He was always the dramatic one.

'My girlfriend? Where the hell is that bastard?' Joe spitted, going towards the door.

'I called the cops. He is arrested.' I said quickly, before he could go.

He held my shoulders with his strong hands 'Are you fine?'

My eyes looked in his 'Yes! He couldn't get any picture.'

Relief spread across his face as he hugged me tight.

'I am fine!' I said, kissing his cheek.

'It's everywhere in the news.' Nick said, his eyes glued in his iphone 5.

'Isn't it obvious?' I said, sinking in the comfy chair by the bed.

'Now we need a new bodyguard for you.' Joe said, pacing in front of me.

'I am in no hurry. Your mom is already on hunt, I guess,' I said, knowing how stressed she would be at the moment.

'No no no ...mom is not finding you a bodyguard. I will find you a bodyguard. 'Joe explained.

I was getting a bit upset. 'Joe she is my manager. She is...'

'No way.' Joe cut me, 'I will get you a bodyguard. Someone who can be completely trusted, is a gentleman with you, behaves well, around whom you can be comfortable...'.

Joe stopped in his track, frozen. Nick looked at him' No way dude!'

I looked at them, nothing made sense. Did Nick read Joe's mind?

'Excuse me?' I interfered.

'He is perfect for her. And you know it. 'Joe said, smirking.

'I love him, Joe.' Nick cried.

Joe grinned at me.

'What?' I asked, no longer understanding the situation.

'Nick's bodyguard, Chris is now your bodyguard.' Joe explained.

'You are gonna pay for this.' Nick said, walking away.

I zoned back to present as I walked beside Chris to the back entrance. Denise was standing there by the gate, clearly waiting for me.

'Sorry!'I apologized, giving her a light hug.

'That's fine Taylor!' She said, beaming. 'So how was it? Did Joe get all romantic?'

My mind swirled. What was she talking about. 'Um…well you know…' I played around.

'Well I and your mom are so excited. We even started looking for wedding dresses…' She said flapping her hands in excitement.

'Oh that!.' I said, biting my lips.

'Oh and don't put on the ring yet. It will be good if you both announce it together.' She said.

'Absolutely. Aren't we getting late?' I changed the subject.

'Yes. Joe is right inside.' She said, walking to a room.

'What is he doing here?' I asked, totally thrown away by this.

She pushed me inside the room 'Don't you remember? The date was set months ago. The photoshoot is for 'Us Weekly Magazine's' Christmas edition.

'Oh yes it is today.' I said remembering.

The Us Weekly were doing a special edition in which they were gonna put photos of celebrity couple and interview and put it in it.

Denise walked away somewhere, leaving me completely dazed. What the hell is this?

I went and sat on a chair in front of the mirror. Joe came out of a door, I assumed that would have lead to the bathroom.

He stood behind me 'Hey!' His voice was low.

I looked at him, turning the chair 'Joe! You forgot your jacket at my place.'

He sighed 'Thank god! It is my favorite..'

'Joe!' My voice was high now, 'I found the ring.'

His face paled out 'Oh no. You were not supposed to find about it. Not after you dumped me.'

'I didn't dump you. I just broke up, you know.' I defended. Though both the thing meant the same somehow, dumping made me look a bad.

'And you told your mother. She told my mother. And they are planning our wedding already.' I informed, my nostrils flaring in anger.

'This is bad. We have to tell them.' He said, sounding mature for the first time in such a situation.

'I don't have the courage to break their hearts.' I put my hands on my forehead.

'Well you already broke mine, so two more won't hurt.' He rolled his eyes.

'You broke mine. I was waiting for you like mad at the party..' I said, pushing him away from me.

'Babe I know lately it's been kind of shaky. I have not been the boyfriend of the year but you know I love you and how much you try you can't stop loving me.'

I looked at him as if he was mad 'Can't stop loving you? I have totally stopped.'

He pointed his index finger at himself 'No one can stop loving this person. Certainly not you.'

I opened mouth, shut it and then opened it again 'You see this...you are never serious about anything.'

'I was going to ask you to marry me.' Joe said, gaping 'How does it not make me serious about us.'

'Talking about it is not being serious...there is comittement and responsibility..and argh.' I explained finally giving up.

'You know we have to talk about this. You were kidding yourself last night about breaking up.' he said and took my hands in his.

I looked up at him 'You are right. I didn't even feel like I was single when I woke up in the morning.'

Joe smiled down at me ' Cancel everything you have tonight. I am taking you out for dinner. We will talk.'

I nodded, closing my eyes.

A knock on door followed by a girls's voice ' , they are ready for you.'

Joe pulled my hand and made me stand up 'Let's do it.'


	5. Chapter 5

I sat on the high chair next to Joe, in the dimly lighted room. There was a chair right in front of us, vacant, which I understood was to be occupied by the interviewer.

I kept on glancing at Joe. He was busy in his phone.

I zone out, staring at the wall. Why was I feeling weird and he wasn't? I thought yesterday night when I broke up with him was a very dramatic and life changing moment But today when I look at it, it didn't seem dramatic and certainly not life changing.

We both are sitting here, as a couple, and nothing seems to be changing.

'Babe, you fine?' Joe touched my arm.

I nodded 'Yes just..'

'I am sorry; I had to keep you waiting.' A woman, nearly in her 40's said. She sat on the chair. I smiled at her.

'My name is Anna Mayer, and I will be interviewing you.' She stretched her hand across, Joe shaked it first and then I.

'Before I start recording it, we should get a little bit comfortable.' She said waving the recorder in her hand to us.

'We are already comfortable.' Joe's attempt to be smart.

'I really like your dress.' I said. I really did. Though she was a little plump, the red dress really brought out her look, covering her bulges.

'That's very sweet, Taylor. So well now I think we should start.' She pushed a button on the recorder, and rested it on the side arm of her chair.

'It's wonderful to have you both on our top 10 couple list. You are ranked fourth. What do you guys have to say about it?' she said, smiling at us.

'We are doing really well then.' Joe grinned, winking.

'We have really cool couples around; making it on top 10 is really awesome.' I added.

'That's pretty. Nick and Miley are ranked second.' She informed.

'Well that's just because Miley is pregnant.' Joe started joking.

Anna started laughing, soon followed by my chuckle.

Anna clapped her hands once 'And also because they are married.'

'Yeah right. If we were married and Taylor would be pregnant, we would be on top.' Joe challenged.

Anna teased 'You think you can beat Jay and Madonna?'

Joe pouted his lips for a second as I laughed 'No. Well at least we could throw Niley back.'

'Well as we are on the subject, what are your future plans?' Anna asked excitedly, hopping to get more input on our future.

Joe kind of got stuck to answer that so I said 'We don't really know that. We are going with the flow.' I explained, Anna and Joe nodded.

'We want to make sure things don't get messed up because of a rash decision.' Joe said. I felt like he taunted me for breaking up with him.

'With Nick and Miley it was really fast. They got back together after Miley and Liam separated. And I guess after two months of more dating the couple they announced they were engaged and next thing we know they are married.' Anna made a point, explaining why she thought we would hurry too.

'I think Nick and Miley were always made for each other.' I said, shoving a strand of hair behind my ear.

'Yes. When Nick heard about her break up with Liam, he was so like running around the house -should I call her? -Maybe I should go over? -. He went psychotic.' Joe said, his eyes rolling.

'They do seem forever bonded. Now with the baby coming…how far is Miley?' she asked.

'Three months..' Joe said before I could even think. I and Anna both looked at him in surprise as we both didn't expect him to answer so quickly.

Anna raised her eyebrow 'You know everything. Good for you.'

Joe defended 'I have to be the best uncle, you know.'

'How is it like on your double dates? You guys do, do double dates, right?' Anna enquired.

'All the time..' I said.

'So what is it like? The scenario?' she asked, really interested.

'It gets very wrong. Taylor and Miley start babbling to each other and… 'Joe started.

I cut his speech; my voice little excited 'I will tell you why we start babbling. We sit and after we give the order. Joe and Nick, they start evaluating the menu. They both are like, if we order macaroni, Nick will say that maybe sushi would have been better. And they start making plans on what they would order next time they visit the restaurant. So I and Miley, we roll our eyes and certainly talk our stuff.'

Anna starts laughing 'That would be really fun to see.'

Joe had his mouth open 'That is not how it goes.'

I put my arms around Joe's shoulder and squeeze them, all the three of us laughing.

'Honey, you have your own version of story.' I said, bringing back my arm to lap.

Anna clutched her stomach 'I have not laughed like this since a month.'

Joe grinned 'Thanks to us.'

'You two are really very cherry.' Anna added.

'We are Cherry.' Joe said, happy with the new title.

'Okay! I am very pleased talking to you. Not that I can say the same about Justin and Selena.' She added.

I and Joe looked at each other, shocked. But that moment passed as Anna shot her next question at us 'Joe how much time does Taylor need to get ready? Does she make you wait long? Most of us ladies do.'

Joe smiled at me and then turned to Anna 'She does that all the time. And she does all her makeup in the car.'

'That's just, he makes plans last minute. He would call up at six and tell me that he has reserved for seven. And how can you expect me to get ready in an hour? ' I asked Joe.

'So partly your fault too.' Anna pointed at Joe.

Joe put his hands in air, 'Guilty as charged.'

'Well it was fun talking to you guys.' Anna concluded. 'I hope that the love between you both keep on growing.'

'Thank you.' Joe and I said together.

'Jinx.' I said and we bumped our heads with each other.

Anna laughed and exclaimed 'Cute!'


	6. Chapter 6

'And then they made me wear this really pretty black dress and we had a photo shoot.' I said on the phone, smiling big.

'So that lady said she didn't like me and Juntin, huh?' Selena remarked on the other side of the phone.

I lied down on the couch, pulling the blanket over me 'Did you just not listen about my pretty dress?'

She yelled 'Shut up! Your dress was pretty alright! Ugh!'

'Ouch!' I said by putting really sad tone to it.

She sighed 'Sorry. I am too caught up in Justin. Look I think I need to go. Bye.'

'Bye.' I hanged up.

So what to do now? After speak now tour, I decieded to be home for a while. And now I was bored. Date with Joe was still six hours far.

'Agh!' I sighed, closing my eyes. I started humming one of Joe's song but soon stopped after it started feeling weird and creepy.

I opened my eyes as soon as I heard the TV going on, indicating someone at the main gate pressed the intercome button to enter.

I walked over to the door, where the small TV was.

'Hey let me in.' Joe said, from his car through the camera.

'You forgot the password, again?' I rolled my eyes. He couldn't see me cause there was only a speaker at the gate.

'Oh please let me in.' he said, begging.

I laughed and pressed the green button on the machine which opened the gate. As soom as his car was inside, I pushed the red button, which closed the gates.

I walked back to the couch and sat on it.

I was in loose white shorts and really baggy white shirt. Yes thats how I wear clothes at home. Geez, a girl can't wear tight clothes all the time. My hair were in a messy bun, but whatever.

Joe used his key to open the door. He walked in, looking awesome but exhausted.

He removed his jacket and shoved it on the hanger.

'Hey love!' he said sitting beside me and giving me a big kiss on lips.

'Hey you. Someone looks tired. Where are you headed from?' I asked, wondering if he came back from studio.

'Miley needed me to take her to her doc. She started bleeding. You are not suppose to bleed when you are pregnant, right?' he asked, worried.

'No. Did you call Nick?' My thoughts were stuck on Miley.

'He is in the studio recording song for the baby. I didn't have the heart to do that. I called her mom. She is with Miley.'

'Thank god. I hope there are no complications.' I rested my head on his shoulder as he put his arm around me.

'So..' he said slowly. 'I couldn't get the reservations for today's dinner date.'

My eyes widened, 'The Joe Jonas couldn't get a reservation?'

'Fine, mock as much as you like.' Joe put his arms in air,standing up and walking away to my room. 'I am gonna change. Be right back.'

'Okay.' I said, pulling out my phone. Three text message.

I can't come in to clean today.

My husbund had a stroke. I

am in the hospital. I will come

as soon as I can. Sorry.

~Yaun.

Yaun was my maid, the best maid I would say. I replied back.

Don't stress. Be with your

husbund. Take care of him.

Call me if you need anything.

Take care.

~Taylor.

I scrolled down to second message.

What did you tell Selena? She is mad

at me and I don't know why. Fix this.

~Justin.

Fix this? What the hell could I do? I didn't reply to Justin. Nothing came in my mind. I was about to read the third text but Joe came along.

'So what do you want to do?' he asked standing near the couch.

'Lie on the bed.' I said, raising my eyebrow.

'Okay madam.' And next thing I know he is carrying me, bridal style.

I wrapped my arms around him as he made his way to my room.

'Ow!' I said playfully as he landed me on the bed, lying beside me.

' So I was thinking...' I started.

'About the ring.' he completed. 'Just forget it, Taylor. Lets keep things where they are. I don't want to pressure you.'

He stroked my hair, my head on his chest. 'I want to. Joe I want to take things ahead. We are stuck in this dating/girlriend-boyfriend zone from three years. We are stuck here.'

'Do you want to move in with me?' he asked.

'How does that change this?' I narrowed my eyes.

'We will be live in boyfrien-girlfriend.' he joked.

'But why do I move in with you? You move in with me.' I said.

'We can talk about it later. Les do something fun.' he suggested.

'Are we getting dirty?' I teased.

'Only if.' he said.

And in a moment I was kissing him pationately, my hands knotted in his hair. He held me tighter to his body.

'Agh!' I moaned as my phone rang.

I pulled away from him and grabbed the phone off the table and went back in his arms.

I didn't even look at the screen to see who was calling. 'Hello?'

'Taylor, Miley...she had a heart attack.' Nick cried on the phone.

'Where are you right now?' I asked urgently.

'Newyork Med Hospital. Please can you come...' he was crying. He couldn't even finish his sentence.

'I will be right there Nick. Hold on.' I hung up the phone and got off the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I held Joe's hand as we rushed in the hospital, dodging paparazzi. Once the word was out about Milly, they flew in like vultures. They had already entered the grounds and were held at the gate to the building by the security of the hospital. They shooted questions as we passed from our car to the inside of the building, but we ignored.

Once inside Joe asked a nurse about Nick and the nurse was kind enough to guide us to the waiting room.

We stood outside the room, cranning our necks to find Nick. The waiting room was a big room with lots of tables and chairs. It was crowded too. Not much but I could easily make out 20 people.

There was he. I spotted Nick at the far end of the room, away from the crowd. He was sitting on a chair, his back and head leaning against the wall.

I pulled the hem of Joe's shirt and pointed towards Nick. We started walking towards him, again people staring now and then.

Nick was staring straight ahead, his eyes puffy and red of crying. As soon as he saw us, he stood up and hugged Joe. Joe held him tight and Nick cried.

My eyes started watering too. I didn't know if the matter was serious or Nick was over worried, but I didn't like it. I rubbed Nick's back as he cried in Joe's hold. The sobbing and crying only ended when the doctor came to us.

'Doctor how is she?' Nick asked, wiping his tears.

'Its too soon to tell.' the doctor responded. 'Your wife has a heart problem. We all are aware that sometimes her heart gets a little big and starts beating faster than its supposed to.'

'But she never had a problem with that. Her heart would come back to normal and..' Nick explained, trying to convince the doctor that it was a normal thing.

'Yes I know. But Miley is now sharing her body. There are changes in her body and it seems that the heart has not yet registered it. She is under observation and we will know for certain only after an hour.'

We all nodded.

'And one more thing,' the doctor continued, 'There might be a situation..like 2%..that we would have to either save the mother or the baby. Its your call.'

Nick looked at me and Joe, his face blank.

I didn't say anything because it was his choice to make, not ours.

'The mother!' he finally said.

The doctor nodded and went away.

'I need some air.' Nick said and walked towards the door.

'I will go with you.' Joe followed him.

I sank down on the chair where Nick was sitting before.

An old lady, maybe in her 60's sat on the chair next to me.

I smiled at her as she did too.

I started biting my nails, coming to scary conclusion about Miley.

'The waiting part is the hardest.' the old lady said, almost making me jump.

'I am waiting on my husband.' she informed. Even though I didn't ask, I wanted to know.

'What happened to him?' I asked.

'He had tumour removed from his brain. The doc says if he doesn't wake up in five hours..he might just slip away.'

'I am sorry.' I said, not knowing what to say anymore.

'Who are you waiting upon?' she asked.

'My friend. She has a heart that throws tantrums now and then. Its a lot more complicated now that she is pregnant.' I said, my eyes watering again.

'I am Elise. You?' she said.

She didn't know who I was? Well!

'Nicole.' I lied. It felt nice talking to someone who doesn't sugarcoat words cause I am famous.

'I and Rob have been together for forty three years. My grand daughter is suppose to visit us next week. They both go bowling and watch games together.' she said, gazing in the memory lane.

'How old is she?'

'She is nineteen. She will lose it if she hears about this. She loves us too much.' she answered.

'Rob is just gonna be fine.' I said.

She smiled 'If you say so.'

'Lets pray.' I said streching my hand.

She interwined her fingers with mine and closed her eyes.

I too closed my eyes and put Miley and Rob in my prayers.

**A/N: Next chapter has a new character. Any guesses?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : First of all I would like to thank MnM16, StayNickJonas, rainbowsandsunshine123, Simar , LovingIsMyGame and all the rest who put their time to review my chapters. I love you guys so much! (Hug). So I literally wrote this chapter 5 times. I wanted to come up with something really exciting. And finally an idea hit me. And here it is.**

* * *

Joe touched my face lightly, making my eyes to open.

'Hon, we need to go home.' he said, bending over me.

I realized I fell asleep while praying. I looked beside me, Elise was still there. She was looking at me.

'Liar.' she said. 'Taylor Swizz, huh?'

I bit my lips 'Sorry! How's Rob?' I asked.

She smiled so big 'He woke up. I am taking him home now.'

I hugged her 'Oh thank god!'

She kissed me on the cheek and then stood up, 'Your friend is gonna be just fine.'

I nodded 'If you say so.'

With one last smile, she walked away.

I stood up but my knees felt weak.

Joe gripped my shoulders, 'Careful babe.'

I leaned my body on Joe as we walked out of the hospital.

'Whats the time?' I asked, as I lost the track of time.

'Its almost 8' he said. 'Wanna grab some dinner?'

'I just want to sleep.' I said, losing my balance. He quickly held me.

We climbed down the last staircase of the hospital. His car was already there.

He carefully let me in the back seat and then came inside.I guessed he might have called the driver. I put my head on his lap as he stroked my hair.

'Miley?' I asked, as my brain started to kick in.

'She hasn't opened her eyes yet. But the doc said she is out of danger as of now. Nick and Miley's family are taking turns to look after her.' he informed.

She is not in danger as of now? Means anything can happen. I tried to stop thinking bad things and soon enough my eyes gave up, and I fell asleep .

* * *

'Taylor. Babe? Wake up?' I heard the familiar voice. I opened my eyes to Joe, who was sitting by the bed side, waking me up.

'I wanna sleep more.' I moaned, turning to his side and hugging his legs and waist.

He kissed my hair 'Miley woke up this morning. We need to go see her.'

My eyes flew wide open, and I jumped up in sitting position.

'Thank god! Lets go go go.' I jumped out of the bed and took a flight to the bathroom.

I heard Joe chuckle, amused by me, of course.

I took the fastest bath of my life, had the quickest breakfast of my life and we both hurried to the car.

I made the car halt at a shop and bought a box of Miley's favorite chocolate.

'Hi Miles.' I said, running in her hospital room, nearly pushing Nick out of the way.

I hugged her tight, almost getting life out of her body.

'I am so happy you are alright.' I squealed.

'Aww...Thank you.' Miley smiled.

She looked just fine to me. Only the different kind of wires around her scared me cause that meant she still was not completely alright.

'If you both are done, can I get to hug my sister-in-law now?' Joe asked, who was standing beside Nick.

We all laughed as he hugged Miley.

'So what did the doctor say?' Joe asked as he sat on the chair near her bed. I sat beside Miley, on her bed, my arm around her shoulder.

Nick sat on the chair next to Joe 'The doctor said she is out of danger but we have to be very careful now.'

'Don't worry, we are right here.' Joe said, more to Nick than to Miley.

Joe and Nick shared that bond that none of us could understand. Not even Denise.

'Joe, aren't you suppose to be at the studio?' I asked, suddenly remembering he had set a date with one of his composer.

'Oh shit! Sorry Mi, but I have to leave.' he said, getting up and grabbing his phone.

'No problem. Just do me a favor. Dump my husband on a soft comfy bed. He needs rest.' Miley rolled her eyes.

'Okay! I am going. I didn't know you were so desperate to get rid of me.' Nick joked.

Nick and Joe dropped a kiss on Miley's cheek and Joe gave me a peck on my lips. They both disappeared out of the room.

'Its so good to have you talking again.' I said, which was 100% true. I cannot live in a world where I couldn't hear her voice.

'I hope the baby is fine.' she showed her concern.

'You have to be calm. Just stop worrying. No matter how much we underestimate them, Jonases are strong.'

'Yeah right!' she rolled her eyes.

I gave her a look which just made her laugh.

A phone started buzzing. The ringtone was 'A year without rain.'

'Can you grab my phone?' Miley pointed at the corner table; where her pink phone was resting.

I walked there and brought the phone back to her.

'Hello!' she said on the phone.

'Ya thats me...what?... When?' her voice was cracking.

'I am in no condition to come all over there.' her voice was getting tensed.

I stood close to her, studying her face.

'Okay okay! Wait. My friend..Taylor can come there..yes Taylor Swizz. Yeah. Thank you so much!'

She hung up the phone and looked at me tear eyed. 'Taylor I need you to go to Nashville right now.' she whispered.

'Miley..what?' I asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

All of a sudden she started crying, her head in her hands. I quickly went by her side and rubbed her back.

'Talk to me Miles! Miley!' I kept saying.

She took a minute to compose herself and then said 'Things are gonna be different around here now. I need you to do what I say. Get on your private jet and go to Nashville.'

I was still confused and irritated due to lack of info but I said softly 'And what am I suppose to do then?'

She sobbed 'I will text you a address. You will meet there. You will know whats going on. Just give me a little time.' she begged.

'Alright.' I nodded.

I made a quick phone call to Chris and told him to get my plane ready.

I and Miley sat there in silence, my mind racing, wondering what the hell was happening. Miley kept staring at her hands, tears flowing now and then down her cheeks.

At last I got a text from Chris that he was ready with the car outside the hospital.

I walked to the door, without exchanging any words with Miley.

'You owe me an explaination.' I said sternly and left, not looking behind.

I walked quickly out of the hospital, with two of my other bodyguards. They walked me to the car, inside which Chris greeted me.

'Chris this is an emergency. Hurry up.' I commanded.

With in an hour we reached the airport and passed the security. There was chaos when I arrived but I dodged the fans quickly, apologising.

Once in my plane, Chris put my bag, in which he had thrown a pair of clothes in case I needed to change. I had told him it is a one day visit. We were coming back that day itself.

I sat in my seat, the comfy seat and closed my eyes. Wild things raced my mind. I was getting worried. Miley had a wild side which did things that she later regretted. Like some time ago she went away for months and left a video message for Nick that she wants to take break from everything. Nick was fired questions and Nick lied that she was on vacation and she didn't want to be seen so she was in disguise. No one knows what she did while she was away.

'Chris why are we not taking off?' I asked, when I realized it had been a while now.

Chris went in the pilot's cabin and came back in a minute.

'The flight scheduled to leave before us is having technical problem.' he informed me.

I sighed 'Go check it out.'

I waited for Chris to return with a news. The longer he took to return, the more it annoyed me.

Finally I heard him walk in and behind him another guy in black suit entered.

'Hello. I am Henry Mccof. I am the pilot of the plane that has technical problem.'

I nodded, looking at Chris, expecting him to tell me whats going on.

'My passenger needs to go near around Nashville and I bwlieve your plane is headed that way too. I will be grateful if you could give him a ride.' Henry continued.

I considered it for a second 'Yeah no problem.' If that could get my plane in air then okay.

'Who is it?' I began to ask, but Henry had already left.

Before Chris could answer my question, a guy walked in. He was in baggy jeans, converses and a sweat shirt. He had a bag on his back.

'Thank you to let me get on board with you.' he said, his british accent instantly impressing me.

I stood up as he put forward his hand to shake with mine.

'Ed. Ed Sheran.' (I know its Sheeran but I don't want issues so)

I took his hand and shook it 'I know.' I mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: Who loves Ed? I do! See like I promised I got you a new character. And again I have another character coming up next chapter. See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry for the late update. And thank you to the guests who read this story. I have no way of contacting you so here are the answers to your questions. Yes I'm still writing this story and it will take longer to update but I am definately going to complete this story.**

'YES JOE I'M GONNA HAVE SEX WITH GUYS IN NASHVILLE.' I yelled in the phone and hung up.

'Sorry you had to hear that.' I said to the mortified Ed, sitting on the seat of my jet opposite to me.

'Just tell him why you're going to Nashville. Give his mind some peace.' he suggested, after hearing a stubborn me not telling Joe why I was going to Nashville.

'Nah! Let him worry a little.' I winked.

He laughed, 'You're a monster you know that?'

'Well that's a new.' I said, not really relating myself with the term.

'You have this dark side of you.' he remarked.

'So are you gonna write a song today?' he asked.

'If my company is good..' I coyed.

'As far as I know you're company is very talented. He has a really good voice too.'

And then we started telling each other stories on how we wrote songs. I have worked with many producers and artists including JoBros and Justin and Miley and Selena and they all have their very unique way to approach music. What I learned that day about Ed was that we wrote songs basically the very same way. And we were so engrossed in talking, the rest journey flew away way too quickly.

'Oh shoot! My meeting got cancelled.' he said, checking his phone when we were heading towards the car.

'Oh!' I remarked.

'I'll get out of your hair now. Have to arrange for a ride back.'

'Or if you are free you can chill at my house. I have a house here in Nashville. You can stay there while I complete my work and tonight I am headed back anyways.' I suggested, hoping he would say yes.

'Alright. That sounds jolly good.' He smiled. Fortunately we were not spoted.

We sat at the back of the car, Chris ahead, beside the driver.

'Chris, first we are going home, we will drop Ed and then we will go further.' I said, checking my phone for Miley's text that had the address of the place she needed me to go.

'Here is the address of that place.' I handed Chris my phone.

After twenty minutes my car was parked in front of a hospital. We had already dropped Ed.

Chris had gone inside to inquire if they were expecting me. Soon Chris came to take me in. We walked through the hall to a cabin. Chris closed the door behind me as we stepped in a office.

A bald man, maybe in his 60's greeted me.

'Please have a seat.' he offered.

I sat on the chair opposite to him. Chris sat on the other chair beside me.

'I don't know where to start?' he sighed.

'From the start.' I demanded.

'I just got off the phone with Miley a while ago. She said you are totally unaware of the situation.'

I banged my hands on the table between us 'Please just talk. Its killing me.'

'The time when Miley disappeared around for six months. She was here.'

'Okay!' I said, taking it in.

'And she returned just what ten months ago.' he continued.

'Yes. I know that, sir!' I tried to be calm.

'While she was here, she gave birth to a baby.'

'What?' my jaw dropped. My eyes were wide with surprise. I was certainly not expecting this.

'There has to be a was never pregnant.' I stuttered.

'She was. That's why she disappeared around the time when the pregnancy started to show.'

'Nick knows about it, right?' I asked, absolutely blown away.

'No.' he said, ' The baby is not Nick's.'

**A/N: I have posted a new NILEY story. Be sure to check it out. Its called 'Niley~ Not too far too reach out' . Its a crossover with Castle. Contains Nelena and Jaylor. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

Life is full of surprises. Heard and accepted. I was sittting there wondering how did I get in the middle of this.

'Okay so let it sink.' I stuttered to the doctor. I could tell Chris was taken aback by the story as much as I was.

'Are you sure that what you said is real?' I checked, unsure if I heard the story right.

He nodded.

'So Miley met this couple here and..' I started retelling the story he told me just to make sure I got it right. 'and she got attached to them and when she found out that the couple couldn't get pregnant she volunteered as the surrogate mother. And seven days ago there was a fire in the neighborhood and both of the baby's parents um passed away.'

'That's right..' the doctor said.

'And they put Miley's name as godmother in the papers. So this kid is now Miley's responsibility?' I asked, gaping.

He just nodded. 'And she sent me to receive that baby?' I took my head in my hands.

'Okay. Okay!' I composed myself. 'I…I am..re..ready to take him..or…or her'

He nodded and made a phone call and told to bring the baby.

'All the paperwork will be done once Miley comes here. You just need to sign here. It states that you took the temporary custody while Miley is recovering from health issues.' He said, pushing a paper in front of me.

I signed the paper and waited for the baby.

A middle aged woman walked in carrying a baby and a bag. I couldn't get a good look of the baby cause she was in a hooded sweater.

I stood up ready to receive the baby in my arms. I was really excited to see the baby.

The woman walked to me and handed me the baby. As I took her in my arms, her hood went down like tiara, and she smiled at me.

She was black. African baby. I smiled down at her.

Her adorable blue eyes, perfectly lined lips and tiny little nose melted my heart. She played with my hair and made sounds that made me fall more for her.

'What's your name little girl?' I asked her, smiling.

'Her name is Zoey.' The woman answered. 'She is four months old and has a wonderful smile.'

'She does.' I agreed.

'Oh these are some clothes and baby food and diapers.' The woman said, handing the bag in her hand to Chris.

'You can take her now.' The doctor permitted.

I walked very carefully out with Chris by my side. I cupped her head and slowly climbed in the car. With Chris's help I got her into the seatbelt.

Throughout the way to the house she made really funny and adorable sounds, as if she was trying to say something.

'I'll get her bag. Take her with you.' Chris said, once we parked in the yard of my Nashville house.

I stepped out of the car with her, making sure I carried her alright.

As I walked in the living room, Ed was sitting on the couch playing Xbox.

'Hey so I got bored. I hope you don't mind…' he said gesturing towards the game.

'Of course not.' I said sitting beside him.

That is when he realized I was carrying a baby.

He immediately turned off the TV 'Who is she?' he asked, confused.

'This is Zoey. And Zoey this is Ed.' I introduced.

'Hey Zo...Hi...' he said in his baby voice.

'That is your baby voice?' I started laughing.

'Shut up. Who is she anyways?' he asked, holding her hand. Zoey touched his cheek and god did I just die by the cuteness.

'Miley is her surrogate mother…ask no more.' I warned him.

'Miley Stewart?' he blinked at me.

'Yup!' I nodded.

I felt something warm as I gripped Zoey by her hips.

'Hey Ed do you want me to write an awesome song for you?' I asked, raising my eyebrows.

'Yes! ' he said, excited.

'Change her diaper.' I challenged.

'No way..' he said, going a little back at the hint that Zoey had pooped.

'Well someone is not getting a hit single it seems Zo..' I stalled.

'Common are you that mean? Really Taylor?' he asked, trying to lead.

'No honey. Little more than that.' I smiled.

'I have never changed diapers of kids or of..' he defended.

I cradled Zoey, 'Well too sad.'

'Okay fine!' he said, stretching his arms. I handed Zoey to him and stood up.

'I'll get diaper from her bag.' I said walking to the table where Chris dropped her bag.

'I should get two songs for this!' Ed yelled at me. 'Two songs worth work.'

I handed him the diaper and went in the other room to call Joe. I bumped into Alice, my garderner and also house caretaker.

'Hey Alice!' I greeted. 'You're good with babies. Do you mind helping Ed change diaper?'

'There is a baby in the house?' she rushed yo the living room.

I went in the kitchen and leaned on the table. I hit Joe's digits on the phone.

'You have a lot of explaining to do missy.' he scolded.

'Joe I...when was the last time we had sex?' I asked bluntly.

'A month ago.' he said simply.

'I am three weeks late...' my voice cracked.

'You have been late before.' he said, soothingly.

'I've never been three weels late!' I cried.

I had tried so hard to not cry about this. But as the days passed, my worries grew.

'Don't cry Taylor.' Joe scolded. 'Listen to me.' his voice softened. 'Come home to me. We'll see this together. Just come home.'


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I just heard about the birth of Prince William and wife Kate's baby boy. Everyone seems celebrating it. I can't wait for the first glimpse.

* * *

'You go first.' I argued, clutching Zoey tight in my arms. She was sleeping despite the noise. It reminded me of Nick. My one hand was carefully placed supporting her head, so it wouldn't tilt at the sides.

'I don't know. Maybe we can just wait.' Ed suggested. We were trapped in the plane for t en minutes, not being able to decide who would step out first.

There were lots of paparazzi out waiting for us along the sidelines of the private jet landing port (I don't know if it's a thing. Just made it up..lol).

'Hey we need to move fast.' Chris scolded, who had been silent throughout the argument who now seemed frustrated.

'Okay. Ed go!' I said, showing some kind of attitude that I wished would work.

'Okay. Here we come, tomorrow's headline.' Ed muttered. Chris opened the gate and Ed walked out, followed by me.

Lights flashed and questions were fired but I just kept looking down, following Ed's feet. Over a step, I stumbled a little but Chris held me. My heart sunk for a second, I checked on Zoey who was still sound asleep.

When Ed saw my stumbling, he waited for me to get to his side and put his arm around my waist, making sure that didn't happen again. We reached the inside of the airport where we were fired with more paparazzi.

I just kept my head down, and held on Zoey tight and followed Ed's and Chris's lead.

When we reached outside, two cars were already waiting for us. One for me and the other for Ed.

We walked towards them.

'I had fun today.' Ed said, before parting.

'Me too. And we will get together some day and hangout.' I said, smiling.

'Yeah and change diapers.' He laughed.

'And if we get time out of that, maybe play some tunes.' I winked.

We hugged, me still holding Zoey. I went in my car first; Ed closed up the door and waved. I waved back as the driver pulled off and we soon hit the road.

I slowly kept cradling Zoey, not wanting to wake her up. It was seven in the evening. And the only thing I wanted to do was now is go in Joe's arm and let him cradle me like I was cradling Zoey. My whole body was tired and so was my brain after all the events.

In the start I was worried about Miley and Nick being able to handle Zoey, but hey they already have a baby due in like six months. But then again Nick didn't know about this.

I was amazed by the fact that I wasn't mad at Miley. We are best friends which should mean I should be mad at her for hiding such a big thing from me. I was sure Selena was gonna flip when she would come to know about this. Probably Joe will too and of course Denise too. Miley had a lot of explain to do. To a lot of people. And after being done with that she had to tell the whole freaking world. I sighed.

'Hey wait. Chris we need to go to the hospital. Miley will be on the edge. She needs to know Zoey is okay.' I said, all of a sudden realizing she must be worried.

'Okay. Turn around John.' I heard Chris mutter to the driver.

John parked the car in the parking of the hospital. Chris stepped out first to check the situation. We didn't need more photos of me and Zoey going viral without any explanation. I found myself making up the headline **'Taylor Swizz spotted with Ed Sheran with a baby; later spotted visiting Miley Stewart at the hospital'.**

'You can come out.' Chris gave me the clearance.

I stepped out carefully. The grounds were silent. The hospital security was able to get rid of paparazzi for good.

I walked down the hall, towards the very end. The room was very deserted form amongst the rooms. It was meant for people like Miley who would draw much attention and wouldn't get the rest required. This hospital was known for high profile people coming here.

I was stopped by the nurse sitting on the table by Miley's room's door.

'Um..Miss, sorry you cannot enter. Visiting hours are over.' She pointed me to the board hung over on the right side of the board.

Visiting Time: 10 am to 1 pm

3 pm to 6 pm

'Shut up.' I rolled my eyes and went forward anyways. She didn't stop me, absolutely star struck by my presence. It felt wrong to do that.

I backed up 'Look…um..' I read the name off her batch 'Lusie, you see this kid here..' I said, cradling Zoey.

She nodded nervously.

'Miley is waiting for her. And I am sure she is really desperate to see her right now. So if you could just bend a little rule here so that she feels better when she takes her in her arms.' I explained.

She nodded understandably 'Okay. But if anyone asks, you didn't see me here.'

Chris and I smiled at each other and I went through the door, while Chris stayed outside on lookout.

I shut the door very slowly, making less noise. Miley had fallen asleep watching TV. I carefully grabbed the remote out of her hand and turned off the TV.

'Hey Miles..look who is here.' I gently tapped her on her shoulder.

It took me couple minutes to wake her up but once she was up she was wide awake on seeing Zoey.

'Oh my..Zoey.' she took her from my arms.

'She sleeps through all kind of noises.' I informed, when Zoey didn't wake up after her transfer from my arms to Miley's.

'Just like Nick!' she laughed.

'I had the same thought too.' I smiled.

And then Miley started crying, embracing Zoey to her chest.

'Miley…' I sat beside her, my one arm around her shoulder comforting her.

'What am I gonna do?' she sobbed.

'You don't worry about this right now. I will take care for her, okay? Just worry about getting better.'

'People will talk Taylor. I don't want you to be..' she sobbed harder.

'I am not worried about them. I am worried about you, Miles. You!' I interrupted her. 'Besides I am already spotted with her.'

'Okay. Thank you. Taylor.' She said.

'Now go to sleep.' I stood up and took Zoey carefully from her. 'I will sneak her tomorrow when she is awake. And I am not telling anyone.' I reassured her.

And as soon as I said, I felt a little regretfully. I had to tell Joe the truth because the photos were already out there.

'You can tell Joe.' She permitted as if reading my mind. 'Just make him pinky swear that he won't tell Nick.'

* * *

I laughed, watching her laugh at her on joke. The world felt a lot better with her smiling and laughing like that.

I switched off the lights and lied down on Joe's bed. I had tucked Zoey in a crib I had told Joe's maid Martha to get. Martha said she would sleep with Zoey in her room and that I should rest.

I had no clue where Joe was. I texted him and called him but no reply whatsoever. And when I was drifting to sleep, I feel his hands wrapped around my waist.

'Where were you?' I asked, my eyes still close.

'Don't even ask.' He stalled, kissing my hair and pressing himself against me.

'I am tired.' I said.

'When I am hugging you like this it doesn't mean I wanna have sex with you.' He sounded offended.

'Oh sorry.' I laughed, now opening my eyes. 'Really where were you?'

'Your mom got me a dozen of tuxes.' He groaned. 'Tuxes for wedding, Tay.'

'Our moms are living in a delusional world.' I concluded.

'We need to break their hearts some day.' He snuggled in my hair like a dog.

'You are reminding me of my childhood's neighbor's dog.' I giggled.

'Woo woo..' he tried to bark.

'That was like a puppy whining.' I rejected his smart ways to enact a dog.

'Where were you?' he asked.

I sighed, and then told him the whole story.

'I hate Miley.' Was his first sentence. 'She can't do such cool things alone.'

'Shut up.' I scolded. 'You can't tell Nick.'

'That so hard.' He whined. 'I will avoid him till she tells him. Can I go see Zoey.'

'No! She is sleeping. Don't disturb her.'

'Okay.' He let it go.

I closed my eyes when he said again 'I will go in real quietly. Just a glance and I will come right back.'

'You are such a kid.' I laughed pushing him away from me. 'Go and come back to me fast.'


	12. Chapter 12

'Hey there baby girl.' I lifted Zoey from her crib. She smiled up at me. I could tell she was a fast learner. She already was familiar with my face.

'Let me feed her, Taylor.' Martha walked in the door, a bottle of milk in her hand.

I handed her Zoey 'Please get her ready. We will take her to Miley then.'

Martha went over to the single bed by the wall and put the bottle in Zoey's mouth.

I walked over to the dining area where Joe was already eating breakfast made by his favorite cook, Jerry Kaplan.

'Hey love!' Joe said, his mouth full of food.

'Manner, Joe.' I remarked. I sat on the chair beside him and poured myself a glass of orange juice.

'Morning, .' Jerry greeted me, putting a plate in front of me.

'I swear I'll fire you if you don't call me Taylor!' I warned, with humor.

'Ah! I see. Taylor it is.' He putting a pancake in my plate.

'What do we have today?' I rubbed my hands before digging in the delicious looking pancake.

'Apple cinnamon pancakes packed with fiber and protein.' He also put a slice of apple and some grapes at the side.

'No maple syrup?' I looked up at him.

He nodded in negation 'Joe here has made some changes in the menu. He has really warmed up to healthy food.' Jerry rolled his eyes.

'Hey, don't roll your eyes Jerry. Be supportive. Plus don't forget I am your boss.' Joe joked.

Jerry made a funny gesture and went back to the kitchen.

'Well it's a good change.' I said, and finally started eating.

I was middle of eating my third bite when just blew up my mood. He removed three pregnancy test tubes form his pocket and put it on the table in front of my plate.

'Oh no!' I sighed nervously.

'Taylor we have to know.' He pushed.

I put my fork down and looked away from him. 'This sucks.'

'Common, I always thought you wanted to be a young mom.' He made a point.

'But I know you don't want to be a young dad.' I countered back a little bitterly.

'Do you really think I would make you kill our baby if you get pregnant?' He asked horrified of the fact that I might be thinking that. He continued softly 'Besides after seeing Nick get all excited about the baby, I would be lying if I said I don't one of mine.'

I looked at him and took the tester in my hand 'Okay I will go check. Right now.'

* * *

My head started spinning as I looked down at the result. All the three showed positive. My heart was full of joy. I was happy. More than happy. I ran out of the bathroom and ran through the hallway to the dining area where Joe was waiting.

He looked at me weird but as I lunged myself to him, he wrapped his arms around mine and whispered 'Congratulation.'

I pulled away from him and kissed him full in the lips. I knotted my fingers in his hair as he held me by my waist and held me tight.

We pulled away, catching our breadths.

'We can't tell anyone.' I said. 'We need to make an appointment wit the doctor.

'I'll do that.' He said, winking. 'Oh and there is something you need to worry about.'

'What?'

'We have a lunch date with our moms. Got to tell them we are not engaged before they get all the planning done.'

'Nooooo.' I whined.

'Yes. And I am just gonna sit there and stare as you tell them the whole thing.'

I hit him playfully on the shoulder 'I hate you.'

'No you don't' he tickled me and I started running away from him. He chased me and soon enough we were behaving as retards.

Finally I sat on the couch in the living room and Joe lied beside me, both of us still laughing.

Martha walked in with Zoey in her arms. He stood over us near the couch. We still couldn't stop laughing. 'What are you both doing?' she asked, in a motherly tone.

'Being happy.' I laughed more.

'Okay then. Get me when you are ready to take Zoey. God save this kids.'

'I think I am high.' Joe muttered, finally controlling laughing.

I clutched my stomach 'Now let's get back to being 21 years old, famous artists who don't run like retarded animals left from a zoo.'

'Okay. I have an interview at three. Lets take Zoey to Miley and then finish up this lunch with our moms.'

'I hate you for doing that.' I complained.

He gave me a peck on my lips while I try to hold him to me but he slipped.

He slapped my butt playfully 'Common get up.'


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I am very addicted to writing this story. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I have this smile on my face everytime I read a review.**

**Also to all the guests, if possible maybe you can make an account on fanfiction so we can stay in touch. Fanfiction doesn't allow writer to connect with guests. Consider it. Thank you!**

'That went well huh.' I hopped in the passenger seat as Joe started the car.

'I'm totally impressed. I thought there was gonna be a lot of yelling.' Joe joked.

'I'm little guilty about not telling them about my pregnancy.' I looked at him.

He kept his eyes on the road 'I'll drop you home and then go to the interview.'

I sighed as he changed the subject. We were heading back from lunch with our moms. We told them the truth. Mom whined about this dress she and Denise were designing for me.

'Do you think Nick and Miles will be fine?' I brought up.

'I really don't think Nick is gonna take this lightly like we did.' he made his point.

I rested my head on the seat 'It is Miley's fault. She can't go around doing such stuff and keeping Nick out of it. That's not marriage.'

'Hmmm. You have your thoughts. What do you think a marriage is about?' he asked me.

'Marriage is a promise that whichever part life brings to us, the sad or the happy, we stand by each other. Be honest. Be best friends and cherish each other.' I said, dreamily. 'And working in sync with each other. Like the tune works with the lyrics.' I added.

Joe glanced at me and then back on the road ' "So it's not gonna be

easy. It's going to be

really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You

and me... everyday.'

I turned scarlet. Joe sometimes caught me off guard. His words making me wanna dance.

'Here we are.'

'Is it Miley?' I asked stepping out of the car. Nick and Joe's houses were on the same property.

I could see Miley's back through the window on the second floor.

'She is home from hospital? And is that Nick screaming?' Joe questioned me.

We stared at the house for a second and then rushed inside.

We had only made it to the first floor when Nick came walking, his face red with anger. He shoved us out of the way and walked on.

'I'll go. You go to Miles.' Joe followed Nick.

I went to Miley's room.

She was standing, holding Zoey in her arms.

'What happened?' I walked to her.

'I told him.' she sobbed. 'He wants a DNA test...'

'What?' I was confused

'He said for all he knows I slept with a 'nigga' and produced a brown baby.'

'He used that word?' I was mortified.

Well of course Nick was pissed. And he was right to.

'He is angry. And its your fault. He feels insecure. And its all your fault.' I didn't get emotional. I needed to defend Nick. It was the right thing.

'Wh..what do I do now?' she asked.

'Take the DNA test.' and I walked away.

It hurt to leave her there alone, hurting. But she needed this lesson. So I walked away.

As I walked to Nick's house door to Joe's I noticed Joe's car wasn't in the drive way. Nick and him must have gone for a drive.

I went inside the house where I was greeted by Martha and one of her worker.

Someone murmered something about Justin but I just ignored.

I went to Joe's room, got rid of the heels and the coat . The room was obstructed by light. The curtains were done and it felt very cozy. I got under the warm blankets and relaxed. I stretched a little. I felt a cold marble near my feet. Marble? I felt the blanket with my hands and realized there was somebody on the bed.

I removed the sheets quickly over the figure.

'Ahhhhhhh' I screamed as the figure came to sitting position.

And soon I wasn't the only one screaming.

'Taylor shut up!' Justin said.

'What are you doing here?' I asked.

'I wanted to see you guys. Martha said you were out and I though why not take a nap.'

I lied back down 'Okay. So whats up?'

He lied back too 'Selena is pissed. I honestly don't know why.'

I sighed 'There is a lot of drama in the Jonas mansion too. I wish Kevin was here.'

'He is very good in taking care of the situation.' Justin agreed.

'What about Christmas?' I asked not expecting an answer.

'What is that? No one is happy. We should be happy. Christmas is in three days and no one is happy.' he rubbed his head with his hands.

'What do we do?'

'At the moment lets just take a nap.' he suggested.

'Okay. But don't make any moves on me.' I warned.

'I'm too tired to even move a finger.' he yawned and closed his eyes.

I rolled my eyes at the ceiling and fell asleep myself.


	14. Chapter 14

'So when people disappoint you and lie to you Zoey, you forgive them cause they are the people you love.' I was sitting on the couch in Nick's living room. Zoey was on my lap. Nick was sitting beside me, his laptop on his lap.

'Stop it will you?' Nick groaned.

For the past one hour I had been quoting things like that to Zoey, indirectly aiming them at Nick. Christmas was two days far and Nick showed no sign of forgiving Miley.

Joe had to take Miley to her doctor for regular check up of her and her baby because Nick pretended not to care.

'I hear you, Nick. But she is your wife ..' I persuaded. But he just kept his focus in his laptop.

'Okay thats it.' I spitted. I carefully put Zoey in between me and Nick, pulled Nick's laptop from him and put it on the centre table and took Zoey and shoved it in his arms.

'Look at her! Nick, Miley made this possible for a girl who had lost hope of ever having a child. She was doing good. If you can't stand the fact that your wife did something to help people than what kind of person you are. She was hundred person wrong to not tell you but you are hundred and one percent wrong to not forgive her.'

Nick looked at me, preflexed 'Taylor...' He looked down at Zoey. 'So do we adopt her?' he asked.

I smiled at him 'Yes that's what Miley wants. She wants her to have parents. And I think you are gonna be a good father.'

He kissed Zoey's hair.

'She smells good.' he commented.

'A Jonas always smells good.' I winked.

'I am way too much angry at you Miles. But I can't scream and yell right now cause I might die.' Selena said sulkily, sitting across me on the dining table.

Miley laughed, who was sitting next to her.

'We all are so messed up.' Selena put her head down on the table.

'You are tired.' Miley patted her shoulder. 'Take a break.'

'Too much to do.' she groaned.

'All right. I need to go.' Selena dragged herself out of Joe's house. She was going to Texas to visit her family for Christmas.

'I am leaving for Nashville tonight. Do you think Zoey will be fine with Nick?' Miley hesitated.

'Miley, Nick is great with her. Besides I and Martha are right here.' I assured.

'Things changed too quickly.' she rolled her eyes.

'You can thank me.'

'Hey ladies, Joe the hottest Jonas is back!' Joe announced his entry.

'And that's my cue.' Miley stood up and started to leave.

'Don't let me interupt your useless gossip of the world.' Joe joked.

Miley lightly smacked him on his head as she passed him.

'You can kiss me now.' Joe leaned towards me.

I gave him a peck on lips 'This is what you get for being half an hour late.'

'Huh!' he scoffed.

'Please tell me you are done with dinner cause I and the girls ate pop tarts and Jerry went home early today.'

'Good! I had dinner with Nick and Zoey. Nick cooked and me and Zoey watched. Although Martha took her away and gave her milk and something. ' he gushed.

'Nick's really warmed up to Zoey.' I started walking towards the bedroom.

'Way too much. That is typical Nick, first he will explode and then will accept it.' Joe followed me up, switching off the lights behind us.

Once inside I opened his wardrobe and searched for my pj's. He had his right at the front while I had to dig in.

I pulled out my pink night suit which was warm. After changing into them, I went to the dressing table and took Joe's cold cream and started applying on my hands 'You can sleep. I am in a writing mood.' I said.

He was already on the bed 'Come to me Taylor'

'I might just!" I jumped next to him and he put the covers over us.

I slided closer to him, he wrapped me in his arms, kissing my hair.

'Turn the lights off.' I said.

He turned away to reach the switch board and then his arms were around me.

'I made an appointment for you with Miley's doctor.' he informed.

'What's wrong with mine?' I was not understanding. I always went to him when I had menstrual problem or girl stuff like that.

'Your doctor is a he. Miley's doctor is a she.'

I laughed loudly 'Are we jealous?'

'No!' he scoffed.

'We are going to my doctor.' I said.

'I hate him. He makes me feel like he knows more about your girl parts than I do.' Joe complained.

'That is the truth though.'

He didn't say anything further about it and so I didn't too.

'I thought its the night.' I traced my fingers on his chest, giving him a hint.

'I am too tired.' he apologised.

'Oh!' I made a face.

'How does a highschool make out session sound?' he offered, grinning.

'I would love that.' i giggled.

He leaned in, and kissed my nose and then passionately my lips.

I got lost in his heat and I didn't wanna escape it. Just stay there forever.


End file.
